The Skin Cell Culture Core (SCCC) aims to promote interdisciplinary research in skin cell biology among UAB campus-wide Skin Diseases Research Center (SDRC) members. The SCCC will provide expertise in the generation and maintenance of epidermal and dermal cell specific cultures from either mouse or human skin. In addition, it will provide expertise in the development of RAFT skin equivalent cultures. The specific aims of the core are l) to provide a central source of epidermal and dermal cell types to Center members in an efficient cost effective manner, 2) to maintain quality control measures to ensure contamination-free cultures, 3) to provide expertise in specialized cell culture systems and transfection for both human and mouse cells and 4) to develop methods for generating mixed co-cultures of raft keratinocytes with Langerhans cells and/or melanocytes to anticipate increased interest and demand by SDRC members.